Traditional solid wood doors have become relatively expensive due to raw material costs. A commonplace alternative to traditional solid wood doors in residential and commercial buildings is a door assembly that includes a rectangular doorframe of stiles and rails, and door skins secured to the opposite sides of the doorframe to define a door cavity between the door skins and surrounded by the doorframe. The door skins can be made of, for example, steel, fiberglass composites, cellulosic (e.g., wood) composites such as high density fiberboard (HDF) and medium density fiberboard (MDF), and other materials. Wood grain can be molded or embossed into the exterior surfaces of the door skins. Further, paneling can be formed in the exterior surfaces of the door skins to give an appearance that simulates solid wood products. The door cavity between the door skins typically yet optionally includes one or more core components.